Athena Loarea
ATHENA LOAREA BELONGS TO MangoSmoothie06. DO NOT USE THEM WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION. Tribute Form Name: Athena Loarea Age: 17 Starsign: Scorpio Gender: Female District: Capitol Appearance: Slick blonde hair, light skin, shimmering grey-blue eyes. She’s medium-to-tall height-wise and somewhat lean. She’s got a slight hour-glass figure. Personality: Athena can come off as cold to the people who don’t know her, but that’s just because she doesn’t trust you. If you get to know her, you’d find that she’s a nice young girl with a lively attitude. She’s determined, and if she doesn’t get what she wants, she’ll do it in secret (like how she plays soccer in secret.) Occupation: N/A Reaped or Volunteered: Reaped Reaping Clothes: Pale blue shirt with a white skirt. Her hair is in a bun. What She Thinks Of The Games: She has mixed feelings about them, but she’d rather watch them than participate in them. Interview Angle: She’ll try not to answer anything that could lead to her being targeted. She’ll compliment the Capitol (being from it and all) to try and gain sponsors. If asked about her motivation to win, she’ll probably say something like: “Well, (host), I want to win to show pride for the Capitol. They are the ones that created the Games.” Games Strategy: In the bloodbath, she’ll sprint towards the Cornucopia and look for a good weapon to use and as much survival stuff as possible (especially food and water.) If she isn’t a Career, she’ll run off to the closest area and continue running. If she’s with the Careers, she’ll be with them for as long as she can, since if they turn on her, she could try and out-run them. If Athena is a loner, she’ll sleep in the most hidden area she can find, and use the stuff she grabbed from the Cornucopia/stuff she gathered to live off. Strengths: Agility, good knowledge of mutts and plants, quite pretty Weaknesses: Been fed well her whole life so she’d have a disadvantage at times of low food, not very stealthy, bad at fist-to-fist fighting Weapons: Knife, Sword, Throwing Knife Fears: Dying by starvation/thirst Tokens: A thin necklace with a charm shaped like an apple Alliance: Careers if they’re included or if they accept her, if not, Loner Backstory Athena’s parents are big on Greek Mythology. When she was born, they thought she looked exactly like the Greek Goddess of wisdom, Athena, so they named her exactly that. Athena grew up well, with her Mother being a muttation expert and her Father being a scientist. She isn’t from the richest family, but she isn’t from the poorest. Athena loves playing sport, especially soccer, but her parents would rather her read and become a scientist like them, since (in their words) “sporty people aren’t successful.” Don’t get her wrong, Athena loves learning, but she just wishes she could play sport without constantly hiding it from her parents. Athena goes to a private all-girls school and gets really good grades, but she doesn’t really like hanging out with the girls there. She thinks they’re all too snobby and stuck-up. As a result, Athena is usually by herself, kicking a ball around. At the age of ten and a half, Athena decided to join the soccer team. She made sure that her parents didn’t get any invitations to her sporting events. When/if he parents asked her why she was going out, she’d lie and say that she was going to study, which her parents always approved of. When Athena was around fifteen, she found a lost mutt (not a muttation, a dog) wandering outside. She brought it back home, and her parents were a bit sceptical, since they didn’t really like animals roaming around their house, but they eventually took the dog in. Athena named the pup “Scruff,” since that’s what his fur was like when she found him. Relationships Mother, Father, Scruff (Dog) Etymology I named Athena after the Greek Goddess of Wisdom because I wanted her to be like the opposite of her parents. The Capitol is full of Roman names, so I wanted to counter that with a Greek Goddess. Plus, I like Athena :) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Half-Career Tribute Category:MangoSmoothie06 Category:MangoSmoothie06's Tributes Category:Capitol Category:Female Category:17 year olds Category:Reaped